This is a multifaceted, interdisciplinary program whose objectives are the elucidation of the mechanisms by which three human herpes viruses, i.e., herpes simplex virus 1, herpes simplex virus 2, and Epstein-Barr virus, replicate, maintain themselves in latent infection, and transform cells. The facility also serves as the center for teaching predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees supported by a training grant from the National Cancer Institute and by individual fellowship grants from such sources as National Institutes of Health, the American Cancer Society, Damon Runyon-Walter Winchell Foundation, and the Leukemia Society. The shared facility is the Majorie B. Kovler Viral Oncology Laboratories, which has 35,000 gross sq. ft. and 18,000 net sq. ft. It was designed as a containment facility for use with hazardous virus and was built with the aid of grant from the National Cancer Institute. The facility houses the research programs of Drs. Frenkel, Kieff, Roizman and Spear. These programs currently contain approximately 16 postdoctoral trainees and fellows, 23 predoctoral students, and 20 technical personnel. The facility is fully equipped for research work in molecular virology and oncology. It contains an electron microscope with appropriate accessories, a fully equipped dark room with film developing and printing equipment, high- and low-speed centrifuges, scintillation counters, laminar flow rooms and hood, warm rooms and a cold room, an HP9000 computer with graphics and printing peripherals and terminals throughout the building, glassware washing facilities, a conference room, and miscellaneous other equipment that is shared among the various investigators.